gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vinewood (HD Universe)
For the neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, see Vinewood (3D Universe). Vinewood is a famous district in the city of Los Santos, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. It is bordered by Vinewood Hills to the north, Rockford Hills to the west, Downtown to the south, and the Tataviam Mountains to the east. It is based on the real-life Hollywood in Los Angeles, California. Neighborhoods *Alta (Little Armenia, Los Feliz) *Downtown Vinewood (Downtown Hollywood) *East Vinewood (East Hollywood) *Hawick (Melrose District) *Mirror Park (Echo Park, Silver Lake) *West Vinewood (West Hollywood) Character Vinewood is a large, affluent neighbourhood. The renowned Vinewood Boulevard contains street performers, souvenir stores, and tourist groups. The denizens of Vinewood are very wealthy, and because of this, one can find many high-end vehicles. Sports cars and limousines can be typically seen on Vinewood Boulevard; the latter usually found parked in front of a hotel. The northern end of Vinewood is mostly made up of shops such as nightclubs or high-end clothing. A number of roads lead uphill and connect Vinewood to Vinewood Hills in the north. The southern end of Vinewood is the location of luxurious hotels and a small number of mansions. However, these buildings are not as common as in other districts like Rockford Hills. Vinewood experiences very little crime and there are no gangs claiming territory. Sometimes, a woman may be seen getting robbed, although these occurrences are only random. Notable Residents *Sal Britoni - actor *Clay Jackson - rapper/actor *Lacey Jonas - actress *Tony McTony - billionaire philanthropist *Brendan Roberts - actor *Bruce Spade - actor/producer Roads and Streets *Alta Street *Abe Milton Parkway *Clinton Avenue *Eclipse Boulevard *Elgin Avenue *Hawick Avenue *Las Lagunas Boulevard *Meteor Street *Power Street *Spanish Avenue *Vinewood Boulevard Law Enforcement *Vinewood Police Station Places of Interest *0604 Las Lagunas Boulevard *Badger Building (Capitol Records Building) *Bishop's WTF?! (Ripley's Believe It Or Not) *Blarney's World of Awesome (Guinness World Record Museum) *Domestic Japanese European Garage *Eclipse Medical Tower (Sunset Medical Tower) *Eclipse Towers (Sierra Towers) *Elgin House (Mondrian Hotel) *Epsilon Center (Church of Scientology Celebrity Centre International) *Los Santos City Hall (Los Angeles City Hall) *Pegasus Concierge Hotel *San Andreas Gallery of Modern Art (SAGMA) *Tinsel Towers *Total Bankers *Vinewood India Building (Hollywood Cherokee Building) *Vinewood Wax Haven (Hollywood Wax Museum) Businesses *24/7 *Bean Machine (Dialog Cafe) *Blazing Tattoo *Cine Areola (Ritz Theatre) *Croq-A-Hoop *Designer Slave *Discount Kitchen Supplies *Doppler (Hollywood Pacific Theater) *Eclipse Lounge (Sunset Trocadero Lounge) *Eclipse Lounge Condos (The Venezia Condos) *El Cafe Rojo de Madera (Plaza Substation) *Fashion Vinewood (Headworld Sports Emporium) *Fleeca Bank *Gallerie Oeuvre (XIV Restaurant) *Globe Oil *Jazz Deserts *Liberty Style Pizza (Andre's Pizza) *Los Santos Department of Water & Power (Dept of Water & Power Station 52) *Luxury Autos *Miss T *Oriental Theater (Grauman's Chinese Theatre) *Pacific Standard Public Depository Bank (Hollywood First National Bank) *Pegasus Concierge Hotel (Sunset Tower Hotel) *Pink Sandwich (The Green Room) *Pizza This (Popeye's Chicken) *Schlongberg Sachs (City National Bank) *Singleton's *Stargaze (Kress Nightclub) *Up-n-Atom Burger (In-n-Out Burger) *Vinewood Fantasies *Vinewood Gardens Hotel *Vinewood Liquor (Hollywood Liquor) *Vinewood Plaza (Sunset Plaza) *Vinewood Plaza Hotel (Hollywood Plaza Hotel) *Vinewood Video *Von Crastenburg Hotel (Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel) *Wigwam Burger *Whirligig Theater (Security Pacific Building/El Capitan Theatre) Gallery Escape from IAA.jpg|Aerial view of Vinewood Sign. Buzzard-GTA-V.jpg|Aerial view behind Vinewood. TiB0N.jpg|Trevor climbing the Vinewood sign. Vinewood sign backside.jpg|Behind the Vinewood Sign. VinewoodInGTAV-GTAV.png|Behind of the Vinewood Sign, with a Buzzard flying into the city. VinewoodCar-GTAV.png|The Vinewood Sign seen in the hills. VinewoodMap-GTAV.png neighborhood-vinewood.jpg See Also *Vinewood (3D Universe) - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas counterpart. Navigation de:Vinewood (V) hu:Vinewood (GTA V) ru:Вайнвуд (GTA V) Category:Areas Category:Areas in Los Santos (GTA V) Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V